


Love is an Open Bar

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Balthazar (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Balthazar (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Weddings, but... there's an open bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Gabriel really needs a date to a wedding, so he tries praying. Who shows up but the fabulous Balthazar? Luckily for Gabriel, there's an open bar to tempt his reluctant angel date-to-be.This is just the intro, but I'm planning a follow-up with a whole lotta wedding shinangeans (and sex... mostly sex). This takes place during season 5 or something, I dunno.





	Love is an Open Bar

“Okay…okay… let’s do this. Ehem. Mm. Okay. Oh, Father, who art in Heaven. I need… a favor. No? Okay. How about… Father, oh Father, wherefore art thou, Father…? No, wait, that’s Shakespeare. Damnit! Anybody? Seriously? You’re really gunna make me do this alone? C'mon! I’ll settle for _Castiel_!”

With a rush of air and a burst of light, a man in a sports coat and a v-neck appeared out of nowhere looking extremely harassed, “What the bloody Hell do you wa - Oh. Hello, Gabriel.” Balthazar’s rage subsided, but only by a little.

“Hey, bro.” Gabriel grinned, “What brings you to town?”

“You!” He frowned, “Now tell me what you want, I happen to be very busy at the moment.” He rolled up his sleeves, “And… really? Praying? You couldn’t have just used angel radio like a normal angel?”

“Nah. I prefer a more… personal touch.”

“Well you’re lucky I answered and not someone like Uriel.”

“I’ll say…” Gabriel raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Balthazar retorted, “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’d stir up if the other angels knew you were alive?”

“Look who’s talking.”

Balthazar shrugged.

“Besides, I’m already in a lot of trouble.” Gabriel said seriously, “This is a life and death situation here. I need your help, Balthazar!”

Balthazar sighed and folded his arms, “Alright, alright. What do you want, Gabriel?”

Gabriel tilted his head appeasingly, “I need you to come with me… to a wedding.”

Balthazar blinked, “A… _what_?”

“Okay so there’s this Norse goddess who’s getting married (for the hundredth time this millennia… she’s a total skank but you didn’t hear that from me), and I _have_ to go. It’s a huge god-demigod thing and I’ll get my ass chewed for the next few decades, literally, if I bail. Plus I owe Frigg’s nephew a huge favor. Anyway. I’m supposed to bring a guest and…”

“Whoa, whoa.” Balthazar stopped him, putting a hand to his temple, “You want me to be your date? To a wedding?”

“Well… ” Gabriel scoffed, “When you put it like that.” A pause. “Then yes. Please, Balthazar. Don’t make me go to this thing alone.”

“I. Don’t care!”

“It’s only for a night! C'mon, it’s gunna be a bunch of stuck up god-wannabes and Kali is going to be there and…”

Balthazar eyed him skeptically, “Wait, Kali? Your ex-girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Yikes.”

Gabriel looked at Balthazar imploringly.

Balthazar sighed impatiently, “What’s in it for me?”

Gabriel thought about it, “The admiration and adoration of a fellow angel?”

Balthazar gave Gabriel a sarcastic look.

“There’s also an open bar.”

Balthazar stared hard at Gabriel. He took a deep breath, “Ok, I’m in. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more as I get time to write it! I'm working on some other fics right now, but this idea was just too funny to pass up. Hope you enjoy it ;D


End file.
